blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
7th Agency
is an organization that specializes in doing research on Seithr and Ars Magus. They mainly focus on using science, as opposed to the Novus Orbis Librarium who focus mainly on Ars Magus; Sector Seven considers the NOL to be their main adversary and polar opposite. Information Sector Seven was formed by Yūki Terumi.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Library Mode In the Ikaruga Federation, experiments on the Boundary Interface Prime Field Device Mu-12 were carried out by them. The 'Fluid Seithr Theory' was hypothesized by one of Kokonoe's assistants. At some point during the Second War of Ars Magus, Kokonoe captured the 'Mad Dog' Azrael and placed him within the Sector Seven jail known as 'The Doghouse': a cell with a field placed in it, which has an effect that cools down the cell to a temperature so low, that even atoms cannot move within it. It would not be until the events of BlazBlue: Chronophantasma that Azrael would be released, albeit under the control of Sector Seven. The main goal of Sector Seven is to control Ars Magus through science. They view them as powerful, unstable and dangerous tools. They believe that a tool that can't be controlled by people is incomplete, and that as long as it remains so, they will be at the mercy of mages. In order to complete their own version of Ars Magus, they need to study and utilize the Azure Grimoire that Ragna the Bloodedge possesses.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Sector Seven Story, Episode 1 In the short story That which is inheritedBlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, Story Mode, Extra Story, That which is inherited, Relius Clover came to ask Kokonoe for help in an experiment pertaining to creation of an Nox Nyctores, offering in exchange a Boundary Interface Prime Field Device. Kokonoe originally declined the offer until Relius implied that the method of smelting the Nox Nyctores is a bit different than what she thinks it is, and that the truth will be clear when she herself witnesses it. Later on, the word go out that NOL has discovered and excavated the Nox Nyctores, Nirvana which was buried under the 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi, and that it is meant to be transported to NOL's HQ. Sector Seven sent a mercenary squad and Azrael to retrieve it from Naobi before it is transported. They successfully claimed Nirvana, but the mercenary squad was mostly annihilated by Azrael, with their commander as the only survivor and in critical condition''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma'', Story Mode, Chronophantasma Story, Episode 13. At this point Relius was awaiting in the laboratory and had started analyzing the Nox right away, stating that it was missing its core. Over a month of being missing, Relius returned and started his experiment with Kokonoe before the opened Cauldron, bringing along the Boundary Interface Prime Field Device, as well Ignis and Nirvana, then equipped with Kokonoe's mechanical powertrains, which were prototypes of the Artificial Causality Weapon. During the experiment, the NOL's Praetorian Guard attacked, and Iron Tager was sent to intercept them. Suddenly, the Black Beast appeared from the Cauldron, and using its "Soul Eater", it began to absorb souls, starting with those belonging to the NOL soldiers. Relius then revealed that the Black Beast is the core of the Nox Nyctores, and that Nine created a Black Beast to defeat another. In order to save Tager and everyone else, Kokonoe was forced to use her mother's spell, the Snap Weapon: Infinite Gravity, which compressed the Black Beast to the size of an apple (while seemingly simultaneously Nu grew a soul then), leaving her tired out. Relius then ordered Ignis to retrieve the black sphere, as it was meant to be her soul. Kokonoe then, presumably by magic (though Relius was wondering if it wasn't an Intervention), managed to move Nirvana and successfully landed a hit on Clover, after which she collapsed. After this event, Relius, Ignis and Nirvana couldn't be found along with the black sphere, the 13th Prime Field device was believed to have been taken by NOL, and the 11th and the 12th Prime Fields were found in Relius' lab and send to the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido. Tager managed to survive his encounter with the Black Beast, but some of his memories were damaged, effectively erasing all his memories of the event and his previous life. Members *Azrael *Cajun Faycott Characters formerly working under Sector Seven * Yūki Terumi – Founder, deceased. * Litchi Faye-Ling – Scientist, Kokonoe's assistant in 2193, left in 2197. * Lotte Carmine – Scientist, deserted. * Lambda-11 – Field Operative, deceased. * Relius Clover – Worked with Kokonoe to create Nirvana and Ignis in the past. Is shown to hold some level of authority within the organization. * Seifer Albar – Scientist, deserted. * Kokonoe – Chief Scientist, defected * Iron Tager – Field operative, defected * Makoto Nanaya – Double agent, defected. Allies Characters who have been shown to work with Sector Seven but are not full-fledged members of the organization. * Ragna the Bloodedge – Received a prosthetic left arm from Kokonoe. * Noel Vermillion – Formerly NOL. Trivia *All of the playable characters that actually belong to Sector Seven provocate a big destruction during their Astral Finish. References Category:Sector Seven Category:Groups/Organizations